GTA V News
'GTA V will be covered in its entirety @ GTA V WIKI' The Grand Theft Auto IV Wiki will continue to only cover GTA IV related topics, so form this point all information relevent to GTA V will be located on the GTA V Wiki. I look foreward to the next era in the GTA franchise and hope to see you at the new wiki! -joshualeverburg1 'GTA V IS OFFICIAL !!!' In early november rockstar officially anounced that grand theft auto V is in full development, they also released a trailer featuring the return to Los Santos however it is unknown weather or not San Fierro or Las Venturas will return. In the press conferance rockstar did not mention the release date but it will most likely be in 2012. Official Xbox Magazine: "Expect GTA V to be announced later this summer" Posted by Ryan at 17:56. Category: GeneralLast we heard, GTA V was "well underway". Well, now, according to the "Crystal Ball" in the latest issue of Offical Xbox Magazine, the long awaited next installment in the Grand Theft Auto series is expected to be annouced some time later this summer. The article reads: Time's up, says The Ball. Expect Grand Theft Auto V to be announced later this summer. — Official Xbox MagazineWith the 2011 Gamescom Conference coming up next month in Germany, this would be the most logical spot for a late summer annoucement. We'll just have to wait and see! Monday, June 20, 2011 Grand Theft Auto V development 'well underway' Posted by adamcs at 20:18. Category: GeneralOne of the more respected gaming sites, GameSpot, is reporting that an unnamed source close to R* informed them that GTA V is "well underway" and is already having final touches such as minigames being applied to it. The source also said that a 2012 release was "pretty likely." Not exactly groundbreaking news, but it's good to know anyway. If it's true, then we can probably expect a trailer and some screenshots, or at the very least an announcement, some time this year. Wednesday, June 1, 2011 A Possible E3 Reveal? Posted by Ryan at 19:38. Category: GeneralIGN are predicting the announcement of GTA V at the Electronic Entertainment Expo which runs June 7-9 2011. Rockstar has no significant presence at E3 this year, and we haven't heard much about an E3 reveal until recently, so we'll just have to wait and see what happens. For more information, make sure to tune into the Sony and Microsoft press conferences which can be seen live on the E3 website. Press Conference Times *Microsoft: June 6, 9:30 AM local time (June 6, 9:30am US/PST) *Sony: June 6, 5:00 PM local time (June 6, 5:00pm US/PST) See IGN's full list of E3 predictions here. Thursday, May 26, 2011 GTA V Set To Be Unveiled In 2012? Posted by Ryan at 22:50. Category: GeneralIn a quarterly financial briefing, Take-Two CEO Strauss Zelnick had this to say about the upcoming 2013 fiscal year, which runs from April 1st 2012 to March 31st 2013. While it is still very early to discuss fiscal 2013, we have a very strong pipeline of titles in development and currently expect to achieve substantial earnings growth, including Non-GAAP earnings per share in excess of $2.00. — Strauss Zelnick, CEO of Take-TwoWhile it is still too early to tell if this means we will be seeing Grand Theft Auto V in 2012/early 2013, one thing is clear; Take-Two definitely has something big planned, as the last time Take-Two made such profits was in 2008, right after the release of Grand Theft Auto IV. See the full Take-Two quarterly financial briefing here. Tuesday, May 24, 2011 Key Rockstar Employees Sign New Contracts Posted by adamcs at 19:18. Category: GeneralSam Houser (Rockstar Games' President), his brother Dan (VP of Creative) and Les Benzies (Rockstar North Producer) have signed new long-term employment agreements with Take 2 Interactive, it was revealed today. Sam Houser, Dan Houser and Leslie Benzies, key members of the creative team of Rockstar Games, have agreed to renew their long-term employment agreements with the Company on substantially similar economic terms. This team has been instrumental in the development and success of Take-Two's extensive portfolio of multi-million unit internally-owned franchises. — Take 2 Press StatementSee the press statement here. Monday, March 7, 2011 GTA V Codenamed RUSH? Character List Revealed? Posted by adamcs at 18:02. Category: GeneralA twitter user has discovered an online casting call, apparently posted by Take 2 Interactive, advertising a project called 'RUSH'. Bearing in mind that GTA IV was codenamed 'FROZEN' prior to its release, could 'RUSH' could be the codename for GTA V? The cast includes: Mitch Hayes - 38 yrs old - Annoying, wise cracking, highly successful FBI agent. In great shape. Does triathlons, drinks low cal beer, but still has a sense of humor. Miguel Gonzalez - 25 yrs old - Young Mexican American FBI agent, caught between a few mob bosses. Very clean cut. Clyde - 23 yrs old - Moronic, almost inbred and creepy white trash hillbilly. Very naive but in a creepy 'it's only incest sort of way' Brother Adam - 50 yrs old - Welsh monk, cult leader, yoga teacher, very lithe, very into exploring your personal tension through gripping massage. Needs Welsh accent. Mrs Avery - 48 yrs old - Neurotic soccer mom, home maker, anxious and addled on pain killers. Very angry at neighbor MRS Bell. Mrs Bell - 45 yrs old - Swinger, and mellow Californian divorcee. Ugly but comfortable with self. Eddie - 47 yrs old - Weed evangelist, guy who started smoking at 30, and is now a leading proponent of marijuana's fantastic properties. White, awkward. Ira Bernstein - 56 yrs old - publicist for an actress known as America's newest sweetheart who just so happens to love animals, orphans, drugs and sex. He's always trying to hide her latest indiscretion. Kevin De Silva - 18 yrs old - Albert's fat, FPS playing gamer son. Smokes a lot of weed, has anxiety issues and a card for a bad back, very soft, very opinionated. Into making racist comments while playing online. Harut Vartanyan - 42-52 yrs old - Armenian car dealer, moneylender, would be Fagin and would be bully. Heavily connected to the underworld, but irritates people so much no one likes him. Nervous Jerry - 48 yrs old - paranoiac living in the sticks, near Simon, completely paranoid, and terrified of Simon. Calvin North - 55 yrs old - clapped out FBI agent who now mostly works offering advice on TV shows - whose only claim to fame turns out to be entirely false - but a decent guy in other ways. Badly dressed. Divorced. Putting on weight. Jerry Cole - 53 yrs old - disabled IT expert and criminal information vendor. Rich Roberts - 35 yrs old - English hardman actor, who acts tough but who wants to do serious work - the only problem is he can't quite read the words. Alex - 52 yrs old - white, loosie goosie hippy rich guy who has lost his money and is getting desperate but trying not to. Scarlet - 45-52 yrs old - unshaven female spiritualist and hippy with a love of exploring the wilderness. Very into journeys. Chad - 29 yrs old - pretty boy misogynist Beverly Hills party boy. Made money, but not as cool as he thinks he is. Tae Wong - 39 yrs old - somewhat incompetent Chinese mobster, loves doing ecstasy, going to raves. Taes Translator - 45 yrs old - VERY STRAIGHT LACED Chinese translator, terrified of his boss's dad. Male, awkward. Needs to speak Chinese. Certainly, from these descriptions, most of the characters wouldn't seem out of place in a GTA game. But whether it's related to GTA V or not, only time will tell. It could be for another project that Rockstar has yet to announce. If the list is valid, then it points towards a modern-day Los Angeles setting, with the city being surrounded by countryside (note the references to 'wilderness' and 'the sticks'). Friday, February 25, 2011 Rockstar Registers New Web Domains. Related to GTA V? Posted by adamcs at 12:41. Category: GeneralRockstar Games has recently registered new web domains that sound as though they may be intended for GTA 5's in-game Internet system (of course, that is assuming GTA V has an in-game Internet, as GTA IV did). The domains are: *CashForDeadDreams.com *SixFigureTemps.com *StopPayingYourMortgage.net *HammersteinFaust.com *LifeInvader.com If these are indeed intended for GTA V, then it suggests that the game is set in relatively modern times, since the World Wide Web only became popular in the mid-1990s. Some have speculated that CashForDeadDreams could be a parody of Cash4Gold (or Cash For Clunkers?), that HammersteinFaust could be a parody of Goldman Sachs, and that LifeInvader could be a parody of LifeLock, or possibly even Facebook. Friday, December 17, 2010 More Analyst Predictions for Grand Theft Auto V Posted by adamcs at 12:40. Category: GeneralMichael "Mystic Meg" Pachter, the infamous Wedbush Morgan analyst, today predicted what most of us predicted nearly two years ago. He predicted that the next Grand Theft Auto (GTA 5) will arrive in late 2011 or early 2012. We fully expect the next instalment of Grand Theft Auto to be released by Q4:12 at the latest, as the company's contracts with the three employees most instrumental in the game's development Benzies, Sam and Dan Houser expire in January 2012 — Michael Pachter on GTA VIn 2009, Pachter predicted that development of the game was likely to be concluded in 2010. Tuesday, July 27, 2010 Could Grand Theft Auto 5 be set in Los Angeles? Posted by adamcs at 11:39. Category: General http://media.gtanet.com/gta-5/images/news/gta-5-hollywood-vinewood.jpg Is GTA returning to Hollywood?A report today on VG247 suggests that Grand Theft Auto 5 will be set in Los Angeles, or "Los Santos" as it was known in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Eurogamer followed up this report with a claim that an independent source had informed them that Rockstar is definitely researching locations "around Hollywood . . . and the surrounding area." It's interesting to note that the sources for both stories are unrelated. So could GTA be headed to the City of Angels, and could GTA V: Los Santos be a realistic possibility? Rockstar provided no comment on the rumor. Thursday, June 17, 2010 Grand Theft Auto V Rumoured to be in Testing Stages Posted by adamcs at 11:36. Category: GeneralAn editor from technology site TheBitBag.com supposedly overheard a Rockstar Games tester discussing his work. After talking about how much time Red Dead Redemption was taking up, the individual concerned mentioned that he was currently testing GTA V. The validity of the report is uncertain. However, the suggestion that GTA V is currently in the testing stages is not unreasonable. Looking for older posts? Check the news archive.